GTA: SA Cheat Unknown
You know the cheat in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which nobody knows what it does? It's on almost all of the cheat sites for it, usually under the title of "Unknown Cheat", it will say "Cheat Activated" as would any other cheat, but nothing happens. I recently found out what it did, and I was disturbed from it... never type the cheat in, for the sake of your life. If you don't believe me, that's fine, just do NOT test it to prove me wrong... you'll regret it. It was last weekend, I typed the cheat in, and it went as expected, "Cheat Activated" message with no effect. But while I was walking up Los Santos, I saw something strange on the Sun as it set. It was small, I had to fly up to see it. I typed in the Jetpack cheat and flew after it. As I got closer, my body instinctively shook, subconsciously I feared something, but I didn't even know what it was, my body obviously wanted me to avoid it, but I kept going. I heard CJ began making sobbing sounds, and out of knowhere he began to shiver. I was scared, and decided not to go. As soon as I landed, CJ was still shivering and making sounds which proved he was afraid. When I pressed the triangle button to get off the jetpack, he ran on his own, away from the Sun. I wasn't moving the controls, and I couldn't control him, he kept running away from the sun. This was one hell of a cheat code to get this disturbing, let alone to not be noticeable, but nobody really flew that close to the object after pressing that cheat in, I suppose. I wanted to know what would happen if I kept going towards it. All of the sudden, the screen said "Cheat Activated", and CJ committed suicide, as if the Suicide Cheat Code was typed in... but I hadn't pressed anything for a while. The weird thing is, if you get 'busted', CJ wakes up in the police station, and if you get 'wasted', CJ wakes up in the hospital. This time, he got 'wasted', but woke up in a very random place, middle of nowhere by the highway. I had control now, so I typed up the Jetpack again and headed towards the Sun again, and it was still there. Just like last time, everything was going normal until I got close enough, CJ began reacting in ways that wasn't coded in the game. The screen blurred off and on as if it were having trouble loading something, and my PS2 was making an awful sound, as if it were recoding the game, which wouldn't have surprised me. I'll be honest, I was completely freaked out about this, but I had to know what it was. I kept flying until I reached it. Once I got close enough to see what it was, CJ began bleeding, bleeding in such a way that the blood poured out like a bucket, which was abnormal for the game. CJ kept breathing heavy, but I kept going. My controller began vibrating, and it didn't have the vibrating power like special controllers do, it kept shaking very fast. The PS2 was producing a weird burning smell, and that's when I was about to quit, afraid for my game, but it was too late anyway, CJ landed himself, looked at the screen, and just stared, his face looking depressed and scared, he was crying, or so it seemed. It convinced me to go on, and see what this cheat did, if the game was burning, it's obviously already too late to turn it off. So I grabbed the controller, went on the Jetpack, and kept going. Things kept getting more real the closer I got, the graphics, the Jetpack producing smoke from the fire, the fire looking more real, CJ's blood and sobbing sounds, the trees, the wind, and the sun. The object was just a random black circle, by the way, and I found that out a little while before the screen began blurring. Everything kept getting realistic, and it scared me. When I got up to the hole, CJ made a loud screaming sound that made me jump, screamed like a little girl, but in a male voice. The game went black as soon as he entered, and I could've swore in the blackness, I saw the interior of my friend's house right next door, and I heard CJ breathing as he stood in there, although I could hardly see it. Everything was realistic, no video game graphics. CJ was taller than an average man and he was in realistic graphics... but I swore, that was my friend's house. The game crashed from burning too much and it went blank. I was very disturbed, but the questions I had about it were far more interesting. The scarier part is: My friend's carpet was stained from blood and the room was smokey, as if something was burning (CJ's jetpack). Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Videos Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge